


Lightning

by TheFunk



Series: The Nature of Love - Kpop Poetry [4]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Byulyi muses on her relationship with Yongsun.





	Lightning

She came into my life  
Like lightning  
Wham! Crash! Bang! She arrived  
Out of nowhere

A brilliant spark of light  
Beautiful, glowing, wild  
She terrified me

She makes something rumble  
Deep in my chest  
I fear it is love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
